


Fractionally Challenged

by QueSeraAwesome



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy threesomes, M/M, Missing someone, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, happy triads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Or something.</p>
<p>On Sunday, they drop her off at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractionally Challenged

On Sunday, they drop Kaikaina off at the airport. Off with her brother to visit Hawaii in the first time in years. Family trip. Maybe they’ll even find their mom (Kai was thinking it, even if she didn’t say anything. They heard her hope, even if she didn’t voice it. Wash tries not to think about all the ways she could be disappointed.) Maybe they won’t. She wants to see the ocean again. Tucker kisses her a little too long at the airport and she leaves her cell phone in his hand.

“This just needs to be me and Dex,” she says.

They nod. They understand.

 

On Monday, nothing is really different. They don’t get lewd text messages throughout the day. No one texts either of them boobs with captions like “The girls just want to say hi!” They have pulled pork sandwiches and sauerkraut for dinner because Kai doesn’t like barbeque sauce and thinks sauerkraut smells funny. They eat like kings. They eat too much food. Their ribs hurt from the strain. They laugh together, two vigilantes, taking the law and the sauerkraut into their own hands.

 

On Tuesday, Tucker plays music in the house all day. Wash starts leaving the tv on even when he’s not in the room.

 

Wednesday they both go out with their friends. Tucker heads out for drinks with Church and Caboose, Wash with North and York.

York teases Wash about missing his girl, and only is stopped by the timely intervention of he and Carolina’s whole history, and a full recounting of his ridiculous puppydog antics until Wash has to beg a new topic, his stomach hurts from laughing too hard.

Tucker spends the night bickering with Caboose and sniping at Church, and it’s good. These are his asshole friends. He has a good time shouting with them over the music of the bar.

 

On Thursday, Junior comes over. It’s Tucker’s day with him. When Wash asks if he should take the day off work to spend it with them, Tucker says yes. They go to the zoo and the park, and for cheeseburgers and ice cream and the kid’s energy is infectious. Junior falls asleep sprawled across their laps on the couch in the middle of the movie. When they drop him off the next day, he hugs them both extra long and tells them both how much he’ll miss them. He asks if Kaikaina will be there next time too, and they say yes.

 

On Friday they get into a fight. It’s stupid. They know it’s stupid. It’s too stupid to admit having. They feel stupid the entire time. But Kai isn’t there to tell them how stupid it is, and the house is quiet, so they fight.

 

On Saturday they don’t talk until two o’clock pm. Tucker touches Wash’s wrist while he glares at the stove for not cooking fast enough, says, “We’re pretty dumb, huh?” without meeting his eyes. Wash pulls him into his side, Tucker’s head resting on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” he says. “We’re pretty dumb.”

It’s nice. It’s an apology. They sit in that moment for a long while.

“Do you want anything else for lunch?” Wash asks.

“Anything but sauerkraut.”.

 

The Sunday after she leaves, they sleep in, wrapped around each other in bed, skin pressed to skin. Tucker has always been an octopus of a sleep partner, but now Wash clings back just as hard. They both pretend to be asleep thirty minutes longer than they actually do, and neither of them says anything about it.

 

On the second Monday without Kaikaina, they don’t talk much. The silence without her aches, but it would hurt worse to cover it up, to pretend. Any attempts at filling it with anything else would seem poor substitute.

 

Tuesday Tucker jumps Wash while he’s out watering his (fucking lame) vegetable garden. And not, like in the fun way, but yes. Wash takes a water balloon right between the eyes, which is basically a declaration of war, and Tucker probably should have planned ahead and stole the hose first. Wash’s retaliation is swift and ferociously efficient, but Tucker has more water balloons, and, well, the plants are watered. Pretty much the whole backyard and all its contents are watered.

And then they’re standing there, breathing hard, smiling, soaked to the skin, and then they’re kissing, then they’re back inside, then they’re having sex on the living room floor. Tucker licks droplets off Wash’s skin wherever he can reach. Fingers slide over wet muscle. They’re still breathing hard.

After, Tucker looks over at Wash and thinks that if they had to, they’d be okay without her. They’d stick it out, stick together. They’d be happy together, without her.

But he doesn’t want to be happy with Wash without her. He doesn’t want to.

 

Neither of them will really remember Wednesday later. It was normal. It was boring. It was dishwater gray. It was waiting.

 

The day before Kaikaina comes home, they don’t do overmuch different. She won’t care or even notice if they cleaned. Flowers would probably give her allergies. Presents should have been planned ahead. Tucker goes to the grocery store and gets all her favorites. Wash makes sure the various hidden bottles of lube hidden around their apartment aren’t empty, changes the sheets, makes sure there are spares clean.

They sleep less locked in each others’ arms that night. There is space between them, waiting to be filled. It’s okay, though. It will be soon.

 

On Friday, they get to the airport early. Her plane is late, but when her feet are on the ground again they hurry her through crowds, taking her to them. She rockets into their arms, chattering about her trip. Her feet leave the ground again as Wash turns her momentum into a spin, her hair flying in a pretty arc as her arms circle around his neck and he brings her feet back to earth to stay. Tucker’s got one hand on the small of Wash’s back, steadying him, his lips sliding against her cheek, probably whispering something to her. The airport is loud, Wash can’t hear. Her smile is bright, is wicked, is everything he missed about her.

”Hi,” he says.

”Hi, yourself,” she says. “I missed you a fuckton.”

“Yeah,” Tucker says. “Duh.”

Wash nods, bends to kiss her on the forehead.

”Yeah,” he says. “We did too.”

She catches him by the jaw before he can pull away, pulls him down to kiss her proper, as she’d call it. People are probably staring at the three of them, but Wash stopped caring about shit like that a long time ago.

”Welcome home.”

He’s prettty sure he’s not just talking to her, so much as all of them. From their smiles, they think so too.

On the Saturday after Kai gets back, they don’t leave the house.

Wait, no. I mean. They don’t leave home.

**Author's Note:**

> QueSeraAwesome.tumblr.com
> 
> Or, why am I still writing this ridiculous ship, in like a bajillion parts


End file.
